Silencers for firearms, including rifles and handguns, are well known and have been used for reducing recoil effects, muzzle flash, and the sound signature of a host firearm, and thus offer many advantages to the user. For example, muzzle flashes can be harmful to the user's night vision and can also provide a visual cue as to the location of the person discharging a firearm. Likewise, the sound or report upon firing a firearm will also provide an audible cue to the location of a shooter and can further cause significant harm to the shooter's hearing. Silencers have been developed to mitigate or substantially eliminate these concerns. However, combustion gases, carbon and other materials created during firing of projectiles through a silencer tend to create a residue that can build up inside the silencer and make the parts difficult to separate and/or disassemble as needed for cleaning.